DJB Trials of a Guardsman
by Daedric Turelles
Summary: Daedric Turelles, a newly promoted Protector of Clan Naga Sadow of the Dark Jedi Brotherhood, has been selected to go to Sepros. There he will take on the Temple of Blood in a struggle to be a member of the prestigious Order of the Black Guard.


Trials Of A Guardsman

_Jedi Hunter Daedric Turelles ~ Pin - 13938_

_Year - 38 After the Battle of Yavin_

_48 Hours after the end of the invasion of Seng Karash_

_VSD-II Covenant _

_Aeotheran Orbit_

_Orain System - Naga Sadow Space_

Daedric sat in the briefing room awaiting word from his Master, Caelian Dupar. The battle of Seng Karash still vividly fresh in the then Protector's mind. As the doors slid open, Daedric stood in anticipation for his Master to enter. As he did, Caelian turned and looked at him. Daedric knelt to show respect to his newly appointed Master. Caelian walked over to him, peering down on his young Apprentice.

"You've served well in the invasion, young Apprentice." He stated as closed his eyes, looking towards the ceiling.

"I sense your connection to the Dark Side has grown," Caelian took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Rise, Guardian." Shocked, Daedric did as he was told, rising quickly.

"Thank you, my Master." The Guardian replied, moving over towards the control terminal. Caelian swiftly began pressing buttons as if he was sending for something, or someone.

"You fought like a true Sith on the surface young one." he started. "Killing a Gomorag Seeker is no small task. Take pride in that." Daedric nodded as he slowly walked over to his Master at the terminal. Caelian looked up at him peering into his eyes, and then back down at the terminal once more.

"I have decided to send you to the Temple of Blood." Caelian stated, eyes still on the control terminal. "If you fail, you will die; Pass and you will be a Black Guardsman." Daedric didn't know what to say, so he only gave a slight nod.

"Your shuttle is awaiting you in the docking bay."

**Indoctrination**

The newly appointed Guardian waited patiently on the transport shuttle. Only moments ago the shuttle landed on the outskirts of the Temple. Daedric's orders were to stay on the shuttle, and wait for the Instructor. Three days he awaited on the shuttle. His time in the Dlarit Army and the Army of the Warhost taught him to follow orders.

On the dawn of the fourth day, he finally would see what the wait was about. The Instructor walked up the loading ramp and into the passenger seating.

"Prospect Turelles." The Instructor stated as he spotted Daedric sitting in the chair. Daedric quickly rose to his feet, and went to the position of attention out of habit.

"Sir!" He bellowed.

"I will only be known to you as Instructor. You have passed your first test, following orders." The old, but fit man in robes stated. Turelles felt a sense of relief coming over him, thinking that this would be as bad as the Archives said it to be.

"Follow me. Your Indoctrination continues within the walls of the Temple." As he spoke, he turned around; Daedric right behind him. The two walked down the Grand Hall while the Instructor explained the history of the Order of the Black Guard. He explained how the Order was created by Daihok Endymiron in 18 ABY, and how it has progressed through the years.

"Go inside. A fellow instructor will instruct you on multiple topics. Once he feels you have grasped the knowledge of them, you will return to me for the final class of the Indoctrination." The Instructor stated as they reached the towering doors at the end of the Grand Hall. Daedric turned to face the hooded figure and looked at him, but he did not speak. His time in the military taught him that there was a place and a time to speak, and this wasn't one of them.

Daedric pushed the doors open to reveal a vast chamber. Lining the chamber were hundreds of books and holocrons. In the center was a single desk that casted a faint shadow of the Seprosian sun set.

"Sit, and I will teach." The man standing in front of the desk stated. His voice was deep as it echoed off the chamber walls. Daedric did as he was instructed to do, as he quickly found his seat.

"Your first class," the instructor began, "the art of slicing." he finished. Daedric let out a small sigh as he never had an interest in slicing. He felt that was best left up to the engineers of the Army. The instructor heard the sigh. His hand quickly rose and Daedric's air supply came to an abrupt halt.

"Sigh again and you won't see the Trials of Hardening." The instructor constricted a little harder to assure his point was understood. The pressure on his throat finally subsided and Daedric nodded as he sat upright in his chair and prepared to listen intentivly.

For the next four days he listened to his instructor, not eating or sleeping and with minimal amounts of water. He went through a variety of different topics ranging from interrogation, to galactic law. Daedric learned skills of analysis, critical thinking, even cross cultural studies, all meant to give him the understanding of what he might be put up against as a Black Guardsman. The day came where he was sent back to his first contact, only known as Instructor. There he received a lesson on loyalty, something that had been ingrained into Daedric from an early age.

Seven days from the time he landed at the Temple of Blood, Daedric had completed the first phase of training.

"I'm surprised, Prospect. You have learned quickly, far quicker than any other I have trained." Stated the Instructor. "You are going to progress to the next phase, Trials of the Hardening. Time to see if your body is as strong as your mind."

**Hardening**

The next day, Daedric was escorted to the Arena which was located in the center of the Temple of Blood. As he walked through the doors he could see holograms of the past Guardsman lining the chamber. As he looked around he saw only a handful of familiar faces. Daedric looked for his new teacher, but his efforts were in vain. As he walked through the arena to the center of the room, he got a strange feeling.

Daedric quickly turned around to see a hooded figure with his lightsaber ignited, lunging at him. The hooded man attempted to jab at Daedric's chest, but the attack was blocked as Daedric quickly ignited his saber and pushed the opposing blade out of the way. As Daedric rotated to his right the hooded figure lunged again, but Daedric was ready. As he blocked the attack, he counter attacked jabbing towards his opponents right thigh. His attack was met by a block as the two continued to dance around the Arena. The fight continued as the duo attacked and counter attacked.

The hooded figure finally called an end to the duel, but the rage and anger inside of Daedric did not want to stop.

_How dare this man attack me! _Daedric thought to himself as he attacked the man once more.

"Enough!" Yelled the hooded figure as he sent Daedric flying backwards with a powerful force blast.

"Who do -" Daedric started as he sat up.

"I am Nagseth, your Hardening instructor. Get up. Now!" Nagseth stated as he deactivated his saber and clipped it back onto his belt. Daedric stood up quickly and stared at the instructor. His anger was still boiling from the surprise attack that took place only moments earlier. As Daedric stood in the center of the Arena, Nagseth began looking him over.

"Your form was weak and sloppy. If you expect to become a Guardsman, you must do better than that." Nagseth stated as he circled around Daedric.

"We have a lot of work to do young one. You must become proficient in small arms, heavy arms, all bladed weapons, vehicle and spacecraft operations, and a whole host of other skills. This is _not_ going to be easy." Nagseth stated coldly. Daedric stood still as if he were frozen in time. Nagseth motioned for Daedric to follow him as they headed to the armory.

As the pair walked through the gates, Daedric felt right at home. His time spent in the Dlarit Army taught him how to use most of the weapons that he saw before him. Over the next two days he trained with both heavy and small arms. His training quickly progressed, and he found himself at the final stage of his training; Lightsaber drills.

"You call that a strike?" Nagseth questioned him as Daedric attempted to break through his defenses.

"Again!"

Daedric rose his blade high above his head. Using his body weight as leverage, Daedric came crashing down on Nagseth. Nagseth quickly rose his saber to meet his opponents. As the two blades met, a shower of sparks erupted.

"That's it Prospect. Use the Dark Side!" Nagseth stated as he taunted Daedric. Daedric pushed his blade harder towards his enemy. Nagseth was able to break contact with Daedric, as he did so he somersaulted over Daedric landing behind him. Daedric anticipated the trick and quickly sent a force blast to met his enemy as he landed. Nagseth knew what was coming and quickly rolled to the right to dodge the blast.

"Continue." Nagseth stated coldly as he moved back into his stance.

"Gladly." Daedric stated with a sinister grin and rushed forward. Daedric jumped forwards in an attempt to knock Nagseth off of his feet, but he only found a blast of the Force meet him while he was in the air.

"If you want to be a Guardsman you're going to have to do better than that!" Yelled Daedric's instructor. Daedric rose to his feet and brushed himself off. Hatred started rising in Daedric. He wanted this man dead. He was tired of his games and tricks.

"I'll show you a Guardsman." Daedric stated in a small tone. Daedric used the force to push the rocks and small grains of dirt into Nagseth's face, temporarily blinding him. He saw his opportunity. Rushing forward Daedric quickly closed the distance between himself and his enemy. He lunged forward with his saber in an attempt to end the battle and the instructors life. His plan failed.

Nagseth was strong in the force and detected Daedric's attack before it got to close. He brought his saber up from the right and pushed Daedric's blade off to his left side. As Daedric and his saber passed by Nagseth, he pivoted behind Daedric striking him in the back of the head with his sabers hilt. The powerful blow to the back of Daedric's head pushed him face first into the cobblestone flooring of the Arena.

As Daedric landed chest first onto the floor, he swept Nagseth feet from under him, forcing him to the ground. Daedric rolled to his back and used the Force to get to his feet. Again, Daedric used his body weight in an attempt to end Nagseth's life.

"Good." A voice from in front of Daedric stated. He quickly lifted his head to see his Master.

"End his life my Apprentice." Caelian commanded coldly. Daedric shifted his eyes back to his instructor. A small hint of fear had crossed into the mans face. This was his ending. Daedric using the anger that had built up inside of him, kicked the arm of Nagseth that was holding his blade. As his blade fell away from him, Daedric kept his foot on his opponent's arm pinning it to the ground. Without hesitation he thrusted his blade into the throat of Nagseth. The sound and smell of burning flesh filled the air as Nagseth's body twitched and jerked from the pain. Then all fell silent. Nagseth stopped moving and the soul went to the one with the Dark Side of the Force.

"Come with me." Master Caelian stated.

"As you command my Master." Daedric replied as he followed behind his Master. The two walked to one of the blank hologram podiums that housed the images of every member of the Black Guard.

"Before you stands all the members of the Black Guard. Today, my Apprentice you have passed your trials. Today you will receive the Mark of Honor. Captain!" Caelian stated as he called for the Captain of the Guard, Methyas L'eonhert. Methyas entered the chamber dressed in the robes of a Guardsman.

"Extend your arm, Apprentice of Caelian Ra." Methyas stated through his helmet that was distorting his voice. Daedric did not hesitate has he extended his right arm.

"Today you will become a member of the Order," he stated as placed a Cortosis template on Daedric's arm.

"Today you will no longer serve just your self." he continued. Daedric felt the cold Cortosis fibers form to his skin.

"Today you obtain the Mark of Honor!" Methyas stated as he ignited his lightsaber and placed it to the Cortosis fibers.

"I order you, Guardsman. Do not flinch. Do not abandon your post. Serve your Master well, and protect the Conclave with your life." He stated as he rolled his lightsaber over the Cortosis, burning the flesh that wasn't covered. Daedric didn't move nor flinch just as he was commanded to do.

"Welcome to the Order of the Black Guard, Daedric Turelles." Methyas stated as he deactivated his saber. Daedric didn't speak a word, he only took a respectful deep bow.

"Guardsman Turelles, you are hereby assigned to to Caelian Ra, Quaestor of House Shar Dakhan. Protect him with your life." The Captain of the Guard ordered.

"Yes Captain." Daedric stated as he acknowledged his orders. He gave a slight bow, as Methyas turned and exited the arena.

"Well done, my Apprentice or should I say Guardsman." Caelian stated has he placed his hand on Daedric's shoulder.

"Come Guardsman. We have a lot of work to do." Caelian ordered as he turned to exit. Daedric only noded as he followed his Master, as a Guardsman.


End file.
